


Growing Old

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil feels his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate having 100 followers on Tumblr, I had them throw prompts at me all day. **derrelicked** asked: Can you write a bit of jealous!Phil or insecure!Phil?

Phil stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror, comb in hand.

"Phil," Clint called from the bedroom, "are you coming to bed?"

"Be there in a minute!" He swiped the comb through his hair once more, sighed, and put it down. "It’s no use," he muttered to himself as he turned out the lights and headed for the bedroom.

He climbed into bed with Clint and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, love." He rolled over, and curled himself into a ball.

"Phil? Phil is something wrong?"

"No."

"Phil," Clint rolled over himself, took one look, and wrapped himself around Phil’s body. "Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It’s stupid."

"If it’s bothering you, that doesn’t matter. I love you and I want to help."

"You can’t."

"Oh." Clint kissed the back of Phil’s neck, and Phil actually flinched away. "Phil, you’re scaring me now. Please tell me what’s going on."

"I’m getting old."

Clint very carefully didn’t laugh, or snort, or make any sound at all. He kissed the back of Phil’s neck again, and was thankful Phil didn’t flinch or pull away from him this time.

"Phil, I love you. I’m always going to love you, no matter how old you get. Growing old together was kind of part of the deal we made, wasn’t it?"

"That’s not… It’s not… you don’t understand."

"No, love, I don’t. Try to tell me?"

"You’re so… gorgeous. People’s heads turn when you walk down the hall. Giggly 23-year-old junior agents have pictures of you in your tac suit pinned up in their bunks, for godsakes."

Clint hadn’t known that.

"So?"

"So, it makes me feel… it makes me feel like I… like I don’t deserve you."

"Phil. Please look at me, Phil. Please." Phil sighed and rolled onto his back. Clint propped himself up on one arm above him and looked down into his eyes.

"I love you. I love your body and your mind. I love your suits and your sense of humour. I love your confidence and your co-ordination. I love that I know every scar on your body the same as you know mine. I love the little wrinkles at the corners of your eyes when I make you laugh, because I know how few people get to see them. I don’t care how much hair you have, I care that you’re here. In my bed. In my life. I’ll love you when you’re bald and you’ll love me when I’m grey. We’re forever, Phil. No matter what."

"No matter what. Sorry, I just… I had a day."

"S’okay." Clint kissed him softly and sweetly on the lips. "Better now?"

"Yes. Can we cuddle?"

"Always."


End file.
